elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Farkas
Farkas is a Nord resident of Whiterun who is also a Werewolf and a member of The Circle, the secret order within The Companions. He serves as the Dragonborn's shield-brother when searching for fragments. Like the rest of the Companions, he is found in Jorrvaskr, which is in the Wind District of Whiterun. After the Companions questline is completed, the Dragonborn can go to Farkas for more work. Eventually he will also give the quest Purity to the Dragonborn. Personality Farkas is very close to his twin brother, Vilkas, and is known for being the stronger of the two. In Kodlak's Journal, Kodlak states that Farkas is kind-hearted and usually follows along with his brother's views in most situations. He also tends to be kinder in his dealings with others. Vilkas tends to joke about Farkas being the more dim-witted of the two, even if he does seem a little... slow. Interactions Trouble in Skyrim Like Aela the Huntress and Vilkas, Farkas has an unlimited amount of work to be done. Even after completion of the quest Purity, he still has more work for the Dragonborn to complete. Proving Honor During the quest Proving Honor, the Dragonborn and Farkas are in a ruin. The Dragonborn is trapped within a cage and Farkas is surrounded by Silver Hand members. To kill them Farkas transforms into a werewolf then opens the cage to free the Dragonborn. Glory of the Dead During the quest Glory of the Dead, Farkas accompanies the Dragonborn, along with Vilkas and Aela the Huntress, to Ysgramor's Tomb to remove Kodlak's lycanthropy so he can ascend to Sovngarde. While in the tomb, Farkas' fear of Frostbite Spiders gets the better of him, and leaves the Dragonborn and Aela to finish the quest. Purity Farkas wishes to rid himself of his curse. The Dragonborn has the option of helping him become normal again by throwing a Glenmoril Witch Head into the fire and kill Farkas' beast spirit. Marriage Farkas becomes a potential marriage candidate after the progression of the Companions Quest-line. Training exploit After completing Glory of the Dead, Farkas can be asked to join as a follower. In his speech text there should be a listing for both training and looking into his inventory. If both are present, Farkas can train the Dragonborn, then his inventory can be opened and the money taken back. Remember that there is still a level 90 cap, as with any trainer, even if that NPC is the highest-level trainer there is for that skill. Gallery Farkas.jpg Farkas614.jpg Trivia * "Farkas" means wolf in Hungarian. His brother's name, Vilkas, also means wolf, in Lithuanian. * His default steel armor outfit is randomized between the set with pauldrons, and the set without. His boots and gauntlets are also randomly chosen between the different varieties of steel armor. * Farkas is afraid of Frostbite Spiders, because of the events in Dustman's Cairn, as revealed during the Glory of the Dead quest. * Farkas may be recruited into the Blades. If Farkas joins them, he might still travel back to Jorrvaskr. * When in his quarters in Jorrvaskr, against the far wall, there is a lute. This could be considered a reference towards Farkas' voice actor, Michael Popeye Vogelsang, being the lead vocalist and guitarist for the band, Your Favorite Train Wreck. * During the quest, "Proving Honor", if the Dragonborn asks Farkas if the Companions are werewolves, after explaining it, he will say "It is a secret to everyone", a reference to the well-known line from the ''The Legend of Zelda'' games. * Farkas' skill with heavy armor is unusually low, despite being able to train the Dragonborn in its use. * Farkas is the only Companion essential even as a follower, and after Glory of The Dead. Bugs Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Werewolves